Perfectos
by TanInu
Summary: Cáp. 4: Formas--Él, un joven solitario dueño de una finca. Ella, una joven autoritaria pero de buen corazón. Su primer encuentro no es precisamente mágico, pero a pesar de eso, ambos piensan lo mismo. Son perfectos el uno para el otro.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Acá me tienen de nuevo, publicando mi segundo fic de Zero, del cual de verdad me siento muy feliz y complacida (de lo que llevo). Esta, al contrario de _**La Vida que no Elegí**_**, se centrará más en Saito. Será una historia no muy larga, pero eso sí, tendrá escenas bastante subidas de tono. Otra cosa.**

**Esta historia se la quiero dedicar a una gran amiga y prácticamente hermana, que siempre ha estado allí para ayudarme en cualquier cosa que necesite. Kiose, muchas gracias. Y no importa lo que suceda, sabes qué siempre estaré contigo. **

**Sin más cosas que decir, les dejo el primer capítulo. Disfrútenlo. **

* * *

**Perfecto****s**

* * *

_PRÓLOGO_

_El viento azota violentamente los antiguos árboles que allí firmemente se sostenían. Las ramas crujían amenazadoramente, los animales se mantenían ocultos del peligro de la tormenta. Sólo una sombra se movía entre las corrientes de viento. Un ejemplar imponente. Un equino de negro color; y en su lomo, un jinete, quien no parecía hacer caso omiso al viento y a la poca lluvia que ya comenzaba a caer sobre su medio descubierto cuerpo. Nada importaba ahora, sólo llegar. Necesitaba encontrarla, disculparse, enmendar su error y al mismo tiempo salvarla de lo que él mismo creó. Si algo le pasaba a esa mujer, acabaría con su vida en ese mismo instante. _

_Un relámpago rompió el cielo, iluminando el lugar y el animal se irguió en sus patas traseras, obligando al __joven a sujetarse las rienda, alar para calmarlo y no caer. Un crujido tras su figura. Un árbol cayendo. No hay tiempo para esquivarlo.¿Acaso así acaba todo?_

_

* * *

_

-

**Cáp. 01: Monotonía**** Interrumpida**

**A**ses de luz solar se colaban por los cristales de los amplios ventanales de su habitación. Se movió inquieto en la cama, destapándose aún más su cuerpo. El verano estaba en su punto máximo y por lo tanto el calor igual. De nueva cuenta se giró, y soltó algunas maldiciones al percatarse de que ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Lentamente abrió sus orbes azules, que aún estaban veladas por el sueño; parpadeó continuamente para desperezarse y se enderezó, sentándose en el mullido colchón de su amplia cama. Estiró sus brazos, tensando sus marcados músculos gracias al ejercicio que efectuaba. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que escuchó como su cuello tronaba. Suspiró cuando ya estaba totalmente despierto y se llevó una mano a su hombro derecho, que se había entumecido al dormir. Sintió su tibia piel bajo su tacto. Al hacer este movimiento, los músculos de su pecho relucieron gracias a la delgada capa de sudor frío que perlaba esa zona. Se movió hacia la orilla y salió de entre las delgadas sábanas blancas y se puso en pie, sintiendo momentáneamente algo de frío, puesto que sólo vestía un sencillo pantalón de algodón azul marino. Ligero y perfecto para dormir. Caminó hacia las ventanas y jaló las cortinas, recibiendo de lleno los rayos solares que le cegaron por unos instantes.

Ahogó un bostezo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta y la abría, saliendo automáticamente a un amplio pasillo de piso de madera. Caminó con tranquilidad, bajó la espaciosa escalinata que le llevaría la primer piso y entró a la cocina. Sin preocuparse en encender las luces, abrió una de las puertas de la alacena y sacó un vaso de cristal para allí servirse un poco de agua fresca. Cuando llevaba poco más de la mitad del vaso, miró por la ventana, observando el iluminado jardín que bordeaba su casa para después girarse y observar su oscura y solitaria sala. El silencio era el soberano del lugar. Frunció el ceño, hizo una mueca de disgusto y apretó el vaso. Se tomó lo que quedaba de agua de un trago y subió rápidamente a su cuarto para asearse, cambiarse e iniciar con su día. Otro día como todos en su monótona vida.

Al entrar a su habitación miró el reloj de mesa y sonrió al pensar que en cualquier momento llegaría su ama de llaves y alguna parte del personal que le ayudaba en la casa. Abrió el amplio ropero y sacó un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca y unos bóxers negros antes de volver a cerrar la puerta corrediza y moverse hacia el baño.

Dejó su ropa sobre una pequeña mesita de madera y comenzó a quitarse la piyama o lo poco que vestía de esta. Abrió la llave de la regadera y esperó a que el agua se calentara lo suficiente. El vapor comenzó a llenar el cuarto. Llevó sus manos al resorte del bóxer y deslizó este por sus piernas hasta sacarlo y meterse en la regadera, sintiendo el agua golpear su cuerpo y desperezar sus entumidos músculos Sus oscuros cabellos se pegaron a su rostro y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose relajado. Jaló la puerta corrediza que cerraba la regadera y así, se dio un poco de más intimidad.

* * *

Pasando apenas unos quince minutos, la puerta de madera se abrió y un joven salió vistiendo el pantalón gris y la camisa blanca sin mangas. Tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuello para detener aunque fuera un poco el deslizamiento de agua de su cabello hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de ese esfuerzo, parte de su camisa ya estaba mojada, remarcando un poco su pecho y abdomen. Tomó la toalla para seguir secándose el cabello mientras caminaba hacia la cama que como si hubiera sido por arte de magia, ya se encontraba tendida y arreglada. Se sentó mientras seguía con su cabeza, aunque se sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, mirando cuán vacía se veía su habitación. Un gran cuarto de unos seis metros por siete, el piso cubierto por una alfombra color nuez, su amplia cama king size que sabe Dios para qué la compró tan grande si ha pasado casi toda su vida en soledad, el gran ropero de madera cerca del baño, el ventanal de cuatro por cuatro con las cortinas blancas, un espejo y un mueble donde tiene sus demás cosas. Un pequeño sillón café en una esquina junto con una mesita también de madera, y sobre esta, un libro. ¡Oh, sí! Un par de lámparas de piso y la puerta de salida. Sólo eso. Siempre quieto, siempre solo, siempre callado. Baja la mirada y se pone en pie, no muy convencido de comenzar con sus trabajos cotidianos.

* * *

Cuando venía a la mitad de las escaleras, el aroma a comida envolvió sus sentidos. Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y se encontraba con la única persona con la que había compartido casi toda su adolescencia y madurez. La mujer se giró y sonrió maternalmente al muchacho. Sus cabellos largos y rosáceos se mecieron cuando se giró para clavar su mirada en la de él. Vestía una larga falda color azul, una blusa de manga larga blanca y unas botas. Usaba también un delantal blanco.

-Buenos días, joven Hiraga—dijo con su voz suave y melodiosa.

-Buenos días, Catleya—respondió sonriendo--¿Qué estás cocinando?—preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Huevos revueltos—respondió—Espero que le agrade.

-Cualquier cosa que prepares está bien—dijo sinceramente.

-Bien, entonces, siéntese y en un momento le sirvo—decía girándose hacia la estufa donde se preparaba el desayuno. El joven mientras simplemente sonrió y se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar un poco de jugo de naranja. Pero al instante, escuchó la voz de su ama de llaves—Ya le dije que yo le serviré todo--.

-Pero quiero ayudar—se quejó con la jarra en la mano derecha.

-Siéntese—ordenó llevándose ambas manos a la cadera.

-De acuerdo, ya, en un momento—decía dejando la jarra sobre la barra y yéndose hacia la mesa. Jaló la silla y se sentó en la larga mesa de madera, notándose cuál vacía se encontraba. De nueva cuenta, sintió un pinchazo en su pecho.

-Aquí tiene—dijo poniéndole en frente un plato de huevos revueltos con jamón y un poco de verduras. Un vaso de naranja y un poco de fruta—Disfrútelo--.

-Gracias—respondió tomando los cubiertos y poniendo la servilleta sobre su regazo. Y como los diecisiete años que tenía viviendo solo en esa gran casona, comió solo, apenas acompañado por su ama de llaves. Así iniciaba otro día en su solitaria vida.

* * *

El Sol estaba en el punto más alto del cielo y los rayos dorados plagaban los verdes campos de la finca. Un par de hombres se encargaban de regar y abonar las plantas que se hallaban dentro del invernadero del área trasero. Otros, trabajaban un poco los sembradíos, mientras que un par más estaban dentro de los establos, cepillando y alimentando a los caballos. Nadie parecía prestar mucha atención a la ausencia del dueño de esa gran casa, sólo la joven mujer que se hallaba sentada en una mecedora de madera en la terraza, con un libro en sus manos del cual despegaba la mirada de vez en cuando para mirar al horizonte. Y fue entonces, cuando uno de los trabajadores se acercó.

-Señorita, ¿dónde se encuentra el señor?—preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Normalmente estaría con ellos ayudando un poco con el trabajo—No lo he visto en todo el día.

-No te preocupes—respondió la pelirosa, sonriendo—Simplemente ha ido a dar un paseo.

-Oh—fue todo lo que dijo.

-Últimamente el ir a galopar lo relaja y le hace olvidar—añadió tristemente y el hombre pareció al fin entender. Suspiró y se giró para seguir con su trabajo, dejando a la mujer con su triste mirada posada en algún punto indefinido del bosque al a espera de su regreso.

* * *

Una oscura figura se movía con rapidez por el bosque, esquivando los árboles con suma tranquilidad y saltando cualquier tipo de obstáculo que se le cruzase. Un relinchido resonó, haciendo un profundo eco antes de que el caballo se abriera paso entre los árboles para salir a un amplio claro. Al salir, el animal se irguió en sus patas traseras para después caer con gracia y relinchar continuamente hasta que una mano le acarició detrás de su oreja y le daba unos golpes en el cuello, tratando de calmarlo. De un salto, el muchacho descendió y tomó al equino por las riendas para seguir a pie o tal vez atarlo por allí para que pastara un poco. Al ver un tronco caído, sonrió y caminó hacia él. Jaló un poco las riendas y las anudó a una de las ramas, dejando el suficiente espacia para que el animal se moviera con libertad y luego, se giró y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, respirando el aire puro del campo.

El silencio y la paz eran la mejor cura para su dolorido corazón. Sin darse cuenta de nueva cuenta se estaba acercando a los límites del claro y entrando al bosque. Aunque peculiarmente, no era tan cerrado como recordaba, sino que podía ver algo detrás de estos. Parpadeó.

-No recuerdo una casa por aquí cerca—murmuró frunciendo el ceño. Se quedó quieto mientras miraba fijamente el lugar, no parecía haber ningún tipo de movimiento, así que decidió acercarse. Tal vez era una casa abandonada o eso era lo que imaginaba. Llegó al borde y saltó una pequeña barda de madera que separaba la casa del bosque y caminó hacia la puerta. No era una casa tan grande como en la que él vivía, pero sí tenía lo suyo; y lo que más le llamó la atención, era lo bien preservada que se encontraba. Por lo que intuyó que no estaba abandonada. Subió el trío de escalones y entró a la terraza. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que se fijo por las ventanas. Nada, las cortinas le impedían la vista.

Frunció el ceño y retrocedió. Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a estrujarse la cabeza para recordad si alguna vez había oído acerca de más gente viviendo en esta zona de la montaña. Refunfuñando bajó y regresó donde su caballo lo esperaba. Debía de preguntarle a sus trabajadores, haber si ellos habían escuchado algo. Antes de montar en el animal, se gira para observar aquella misteriosa casa. Había algo en ella que no le cuadraba.

* * *

-¿Una casa?—preguntó el hombre—No tenía idea de que alguien hubiera contraído cerca de aquí—explicaba recargándose en la cuña—Posiblemente la casa tiene muy poco—murmuraba confundido—O sea un lugar de descanso, o una casa de campo--.

-Tal vez—bufó el joven mirándolo—Pero me sorprende.

-¿Por qué lo dice?--.

-No hay mucha gente que le guste el campo—decía sentándose en la escalinata en la entrada de la casa—Sobretodo en un lugar tan alejado de la ciudad--.

-Como dije antes, puede ser una casa de campo—dijo el hombre dándole muy poca importancia. El joven simplemente suspiró.

* * *

Una camioneta Lincoln Navigator se abría paso por los estrepitosos parajes del bosque. El camino por el cual iba estaba en muy mal estado y la camioneta, a pesar de su buena tracción, rebotaba continuamente. El conductor continuamente miraba por el espejo retrovisor, manteniendo su mirada fija en las personas que transportaba y a la vez, disculpándose por los bruscos movimientos.

-No te preocupes—respondió una voz aguda—Es normal—añadió soltando una risa.

-Cierto—respondió relajándose—Ya casi llegamos, Mademoiselle Valliére—dijo cuando la casa se vislumbró frente a ellos. La joven sonrió en las penumbras del automóvil--¿Está segura que prefiere quedarse sola en lo que su hermana llega?—preguntó dudoso.

-Sí, le quiero dar una sorpresa—respondió al parecer feliz y el hombre suspiró. Tanto tiempo viviendo con esas chicas y aún no se acostumbraba muy bien a sus formas de ser. Se detuvo frente a la reja metálica y sacó el pequeño control de unos de los cajones para abrir esta. Se escuchó el sonido metálico cuando la reja chocó contra la pared metálica y después, la camioneta se abrió paso por el camino pavimentado que ya llevaba a la casa. Se detuvo en la entrada y bajó para abrirle la puerta a la chica.

-Bienvenida, Mademoiselle Valliére—dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras la joven subía las escaleras y abría la puerta de la casa sin problemas--¿Vengo enseguida de que la recoja?—pregunto.

-No, yo misma iré por ella—respondió suspirando—Pero ni una palabra, ¿entendido?--.El hombre asintió y subió al vehículo: la joven sonrió para sí misma mientras entraba a la casa donde pasaría toda una temporada. Por fin podría tener tiempo para ella misma y no preocuparse por nada más. Además de que aprendería a valerse ella sola y conocería un poco sobre el campo. Muy al contrario de su hermana mayor, que detestaba salir. Hizo una mueca mientras jalaba las sábanas blancas que cubrían cada uno de los muebles y las lanzaba a un rincón. Maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez sí necesitaría ayuda.

* * *

-¡Joven Hiraga, Joven Hiraga!—exclamaba uno de sus hombres corriendo hacia él, que estaba terminando de amarrar un montón de trigo recién cosechado. Se secó el sudor que corría por su frente con su antebrazo y suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede?—preguntó.

-Una camioneta negra ha salido de entre los árboles, posiblemente venga de la casa que me contó—explicaba exaltado. El ojiazul parpadeó sorprendido y agradeció antes de salir corriendo. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de conocer a sus vecinos le provocaba una increíble excitación. Entró corriendo al establo, espantando a uno que otro desprevenido y sacó su caballo. Tomó la silla de la verja de madera y lo ensilló, pasando la correa por su vientre y ajustándola lo suficiente como para no soltarse ni tampoco lastimar al animal

-¿Irá a montar nuevamente?—preguntó un joven de castaños cabellos.

-Sí—dijo subiéndose sin problemas y jalar las riendas para mover un poco el animal--¿Podrías avisarle a Catleya que regresaré al atardecer?—preguntó sonriendo. El joven asintió y golpeó levemente con sus piernas el estómago del caballo y este al instante salió del corral a trote. Se escuchó el relinche y después, tanto bestia como jinete salieron a toda velocidad por el camino de terrecería que llevaba al bosque.

* * *

-¡Qué acaso no existe nadie que pueda venir a ayudarme!—gritó la muchacha mientras colgaba el teléfono. Como su queridísima hermana mayor acababa de llegar, necesitaba a todos los criados de la casa para su cuidado. ¡Oh, Dios Santo, sí que es una exagerada! Quiso patear una maceta, pero a tiempo negó y sólo comenzó a golpear el piso con el pie. Sólo necesitaba una persona, ¿era demasiado pedir? Hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba en los sillones que ya estaban limpios y suspiró. Tendría que esperar por lo menos hasta mañana para volver a intentar. Miró hacia la ventana para después ponerse en pie y subir al segundo piso, específicamente a su habitación. De hecho, era el único cuarto que estaba perfectamente arreglado. El color era muy sencillo, un simple melocotón y los marcos de las ventanas eran blancos. Los muebles eran de madera y la cama era una matrimonial con sábanas y edredones amarillos. Sonriendo se lanzó hacia la cama y rebotó un par de veces antes de quedarse estable sobre el colchón.

-Me siento muy sola—gimoteo después de diez largos minutos en silencio. Todo lo que llevaba de vida la había pasado acompañada. Sus padres, sus hermanas, incluso los criados. Pero ahora, estaba sola en una gran casa, sin nada que hacer ni con nadie con quien hablar. Tal vez no era muy buena idea esto.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir lamentándose acerca de su decisión, escuchó algo en el jardín que la alertó al instante. Su mente comenzó a trabajar e imaginar todo tipo de cosas. Se puso en pie de un brinco y se asomó cuidadosamente por la ventana. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sus ojos rosáceos se vieron reflejados en el cristal e intentó ubicar cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. Y entonces, vio a la distancia, al parecer un hombre a caballo; frunció el ceño y lo vio alejarse de la entrada. Suspiró más tranquila, aunque este sentimiento no le duró más de medio minuto. Una sombra negra pasó la no muy alta barda que bordeaba la casa para caer sin problemas sobre el césped. Una gota de sudor corrió por la sien de la joven. Un hombre había entrado a su propiedad y se encontraba sola e incomunicada. Se separó de la ventana con lentitud y temblando de pies a cabeza. Esto no podía estar pasando.

* * *

-Me costó demasiado encontrar la entrada principal—murmuraba arriba del caballo que ya estaba a medio camino de la casa—Espero no haber asustado a quién sea que esté allí, si es que hay alguien—gruñó mirando la casa. No había ninguna luz encendida. Tal vez simplemente habían venido de paso y ya se habían regresado por donde vinieron. Se detuvo cuando estuvo muy cerca de la entrada. Y fue ahí, cuando notó un leve movimiento en una de las cortinas. Sonrió. Sí había alguien dentro de la casa. Pero ante que por lo menos pudiera bajar del caballo, escuchó un grito de advertencia.

-¡Largo, vete de mi casa!—se escuchó. Era una voz aguda y chillona, posiblemente se trataría de una mujer. Una muy asustada por su tono. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber entrado de una manera tan tosca.

-Disculpe mi manera de entrar, simplemente quisiera ver si necesita algo—se excusó muy tontamente. Debía de planear algo mejor para tranquilizarse, lograr su perdón y posiblemente su confianza. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de escuchar su respuesta.

-No necesito nada, así que váyase—rugió aquella voz.

-No tiene por qué desconfiar—bufó recriminándose a sí mismo por la actitud de la mujer—Soy prácticamente su vecino y venía a conocer con quienes tenía el gusto—añadía cordialmente—Le juro que no la dañaré—agregó bajando del caballo.

-Dígame su nombre—ordenó mostrándose apenas tras la cortina, pero la leve oscuridad no le permitió al joven distinguirla con claridad.

-Hiraga Saito—dijo sonriente—Vivo a un kilómetro de su casa, en la finca que lleva mi apellido, crío caballos y tengo algunos cultivos—explicaba—Vi su casa hace poco y para serle sincero, me sorprendió mucho ver más gente viviendo en este solitario valle—decía acercándose con cautela—No a muchas personas les gusta el campo.

-Cierto—respondió ella con más tranquilidad. Recuerda haber pasado dicha finca cuando iba hacia la casa y en efecto, tenía ese nombre. Ya estaba atrás de la puerta, acercó su mano a la perilla y quitó el pestillo. El joven, del otro lado, se detuvo a punto de subir las escaleras que llevarían a la terraza. La puerta se fue abriendo y la delgada y bien definida silueta de una mujer se fue vislumbrando. Y cuando ella dio el primer paso hacia la luz, el aire pareció dejar de circular por sus pulmones. La garganta se le secó, sintió un intenso mareo y sin saber por qué, las pupilas se le dilataron. Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

Una peculiar melena rosada que caía elegantemente por su espalda. Era larga, le llegaba a la cadera. Usaba un pantalón negro, botas negras y una blusa blanca de manga larga. Demasiado formal y elegante para un lugar así y para una mujer tan joven. Al parecer no tenía mucho maquillaje, sólo un brillo labial que resaltaba sus carnosos labios y sus ojos, del mismo color que su cabello, brillaban de una manera hipnotizante. Y su cuerpo, Dios, estaba perfecto. Cada curva bien definida y de una altura excelente para él. Carraspeó e intentó quitar la mirada; más cuando se dio cuenta que ella había clavado sus orbes en él y que sus ojos mostraban mucho más que simple interés.

La mente de la chica se había quedado en blanco al ver el hombre que había irrumpido en su propiedad. Cabellos negros azulados que brillaban bajo el rayo directo del Sol; pequeñas gotas corrían por su rostro y cuello, perdiéndose en esa camisa blanca que ya se había humedecido del pecho, unos brazos musculosos, perfectos como para ser estrechada en ellos y fundirte ante su tacto. Usaba un pantalón gris que favorecía su bien trabajada retaguardia. Pero lo que la cautivó, fueron sus ojos azules. Apretó el puño y se clavó las uñas en el proceso para tranquilizar su corazón. No podía despegar la mirada de ese Adonis. Lo vio desviar la mirada y sonrojarse levemente y no supo el por qué, pero toda su poca coherencia se esfumó al verle de una manera tan tierna e inocente. Y en ese instante, una sonrisa surcó su rostro y se acercó más, quedando separados simplemente por tres escalones.

-Creo que he sido descortés—dijo tímidamente—Perdón por haber armado tanto escándalo--.

-No se disculpe—respondió rápidamente—Era normal que reaccionado así, yo tuve la culpa por haber entrado así y asustarla—se disculpó bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, entonces estamos a mano—murmuró la chica sonriéndole. El joven asintió.

-Ahora que está todo aclarado—decía mirándola con sus ojos brillantes de ansiedad--¿Podría decirme su nombre?—preguntó—Quisiera por lo menos saber bien con quien trato—murmuró.

-¡Oh! Qué descuidada—gimió para sí misma—Disculpe, mi nombre es Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière—decía casi con solemnidad—Mucho gusto, joven Hiraga—decía estirando su mano para saludar formalmente

-El gusto es mío—murmuró subiendo un par de escaleras y tomando su mano, y besarla galantemente—Espero que no sólo seamos buenos vecinos—dijo al separarse—Sino también, buenos amigos…--. La joven asintió, algo sonrojada por el acto del muchacho. Una corriente de aire tibio meció ambos cabellos, mientras que las miradas parecían haberse quedado prendadas la una de la otra. Una seductora sonrisa adornó el masculino rostro.

Definitivamente, su monótona vida, había terminado…

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Y… ¿Qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal me gustó el escribirlo. Aunque sí, no negaré que hubieron días en los que me jalaba de los cabellos, me daba de topes contra el teclado o me quedaba totalmente en blanco. Pero al menos salió algo más o menos presentable para ser el inicio. Me despido momentáneamente.**

**Gracias por pasar unos minutos de su tiempo, leyendo el inicio de la historia. **

**Atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí traigo la continuación. Batallé bastante con este capítulo, así que espero que te guste y no hay nada qué agradecer. Te mereces esto y más.**

* * *

**Perfectos**

* * *

**Cáp. 02: Ella**

Ya pasaba de la media tarde y la joven mujer aún seguía afuera, en el pórtico, esperando la llegada del muchacho. Normalmente se encontraría allí para despedir a los empleados, pero esta vez no era así y aquello le estaba preocupando. Se llevó una mano al pecho después de revisar por cuarta vez su reloj de pulso y suspirar. Sin contar que no había vuelto ni a comer. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Negó con la cabeza llena de temor y sin dudarlo un poco más, comenzó a orar una plegaria para el regreso de su joven amo.

* * *

-Entonces, tienes viviendo aquí por diez años—afirmaba la joven pelirosa—Impresionante—agregó sonriendo—Me sorprende haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora que tenía un vecino—se rió.

-Lo mismo pensé—admitió el chico, mirándola a su lado. Ambos sentados en el segundo escalón a la entrada de la casa de ella. Platicando desde hace ya horas. El tiempo parecía no importarles en lo más mínimo a ambos—Aunque me emocioné mucho al saber que había otra persona viviendo en pleno bosque--.

-¿Por?—preguntó curiosa.

-Digamos que después de tanto, comienzas a cuestionarte en qué estabas pensando al venirte a vivir a un lugar tan alejado de todo—gruñó en tono burlón.

-Je, espero no tener que vivir eso—gimió la chica.

-No lo creo—contestó él, muy seguro.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?--.

-Ten por hecho que me tendrás aquí todos los días, claro, si tú me lo permites—dijo seguro de sus palabras, aunque no pudo esconder por completo el pequeño tono de nerviosismo que invadía cada una de sus palabras.

-Oh, claro—respondió ella bastante feliz—Eres bienvenido, tan sólo avísame para no darme más sustos, ¿sí? --.

-De acuerdo—bufó él fingiendo molestia—Trataré no causarte más ataques—añadió sonriendo—Al menos no tan fuertes como este.

-Qué gracioso, Saito—gruñó cruzándose de brazos—Por cierto—dijo mirando hacia el caballo—Qué bonito animal--.

-Gracias—respondió después de mirarla a ella para posar sus ojos en el caballo—Es mi preferido.

-¿Cuántos tienes?—preguntó.

-¿Caballos?—cuestionó, a lo que ella asintió—Cinco--.

-Wow—exclamó sonriendo--¿Me podrías enseñar a montar un día de estos?--.

-Tú sólo pon el día y yo te enseño--.

-Gracias—respondió sonriendo, para después poner su vista en el cielo y darse cuenta de cuán tarde era--¡Dios, ya es muy tarde!—chilló poniéndose en pie al instante—Debía de hablarle a mi hermana para avisarle de mi llegada--.Él la miró y comenzó a darse cuenta de que posiblemente Catleya estaría preocupada. También se puso en pie.

-Será mejor que me vaya—dijo algo desilusionado.

-De cuerdo, cuídate—pidió sonriendo—¿Te veo mañana?--.

-Aquí estaré—respondió caminando hacia el caballo—¿A qué hora estaría bien?—preguntó.

-De preferencia en la tarde, por que en la mañana estaré algo ocupada organizando la casa, es un desastre—se quejó suspirando.

-¿Y si vengo a ayudarte?—preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿¡En serio!?—exclamó radiante—Eso sería excelente, muchas gracias--.

-No hay de qué—respondió subiendo al caballo sin ningún tipo de dificultad—Bueno, hasta entonces—dijo mientras jalaba de las riendas y el animal se giraba, caminando con paso no muy apurado hacia la salida.

-Te abriré…--dijo a punto de entrar, pero escuchó un grito proveniente de él.

-No te molestes, sé como salir—se burló mientras golpeaba levemente al animal en las piernas con las suyas y al instante, comenzó su carrera. Louise ahogó un gemido al ver que se estaba aproximando a demasiada velocidad hacia la barde. Ya estaba punto de gritar cuando vio el animal elevarse cuando las riendas fueron jaladas y este y su jinete se perdieron de su vista, en la espesura del bosque. Miró por última vez donde él se había perdido, entrando a su casa aún con la imagen de ese hombre en la cabeza.

* * *

Galopaba con velocidad por el bosque, siguiendo apenas el casi invisible sendero que le conduciría a su hogar. Levantó un poco el rostro para ver el cielo y sin poder evitarlo, sonreír. Esa chica, con lo poco que tenía de conocerla, ya le parecía una persona maravillosa. En todo el sentido de la palabra. Regresó su azulada mirada al frente, justo antes de salir entre los árboles y ver su casa. Jaló las riendas y el animal se detuvo en el pórtico. Al parecer no había nadie, pues el silencio reinaba en su jardín. Bajó del caballo y se llevó hacia el establo, quitándole la silla y dejarlo en su cubículo. Sale con mucha tranquilidad del establo y entra a la casa haciendo el menor ruido posible. Cuando pasó por la sala, escuchó la melodiosa voz de su ama de llaves. Levantó una ceja y se asomó, encontrándola sentada en el sillón, con el teléfono en mano y con felicidad marcada en su rostro. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de él, dio un saltó y se disculpó con la cabeza. El negó y se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Este sinceramente había sido uno de sus mejores días y no podía esperar a mañana para volver a ver a Louise. Rápidamente se despojó de su camisa y se la llevó en su brazo para después meterla en un cesto junto con su pantalón y ropa interior. Abrió las llaves del agua y esperó hasta que estuviera tibia y entró en la regadera, sintiendo las gotas correr su cuerpo una a una, y el vapor elevarse, bloqueando casi completamente la visibilidad en el cuarto.

* * *

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta de su habitación, sacándole de su concentración mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa. Levantó su cabeza y caminó, abriéndola y encontrándose con la cara de una preocupada Catleya.

-¿Sucede algo?—preguntó angustiado.

-Sé que no debo de entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero, ¿dónde estuvo toda la tarde?—murmuró bajando la mirada y el joven sonrió.

-Fui a conocer a los vecinos, bueno, mejor dicho vecina—respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oh—fue todo lo que dijo--¿Vive sola?--.

-Eso parece—dijo yéndose dentro del cuarto—Mañana iré a ayudarle, ella sola no puede acomodar toda una casa--.

-Entiendo--.

-¿Con quién estabas hablando? Claro, si se puede saber—preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-Mi hermana, acaba de llegar al país—dijo sonriente—Dice que se estará quedando en una casa de campo—añadió suspirando—Espero que le vaya bien--.

-¿Por qué lo dices?--.

-Simple preocupación de hermanas—murmuró—Al ser yo su hermana mayor, pues, siempre busco su seguridad y el hecho de que se esté quedando sola después de tanto, me provoca algo de incomodidad, aunque debo de entender que ya no es una niña—decía tanto para el joven como para ella misma.

-Jeje—se rió levemente—Nunca te había visto esa parte tuya, Catleya—murmuraba soñadoramente—Siempre has sido muy maternal, pero veo que cuando se trata de tus hermanas te comportas aún más--. Escuchó una pequeña risa por parte de la mujer--¿Ya comiste?--.

-No, estaba esperando a que llegara--.

-Entonces no se diga más, ve a calentar la comida que en un momento bajo—dijo sonriendo. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y se dejó caer en la cama para mirar el techo e intentar apaciguar su corazón, que por tercera vez en la tarde, había latido violentamente. Todo por un simple recuerdo de la pelirosa que conoció esa tarde. Bufó mientras cerraba los ojos. Debían de ser imaginaciones suyas.

* * *

-¿Y cómo es?—preguntó de repente su ama de llaves, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado mientras comían.

-¿Quién?—preguntó mientras tomaba otra cucharada de sopa.

-La vecina—añadió suspirando.

-Oh, pues…--comenzó a analizar bien qué palabras podrían describirla mejor. Mala idea…

Su basta mente pareció ser activada por completo y sus pensamientos se volvieron cada vez más y más complejos y algo peculiares. _Hermosa, Perfecta, Sensual, Amigable, Tentadora…_Sacudió su cabeza y tomó un sorbo de agua.

-¿Y bien?—preguntó la mujer.

-Me pareció una buena persona—fue todo lo que pudo decir—Algo diferente a las chicas de ahora—añadió riéndose.

-¿A qué te refieres?--.

-Son muy raras las mujeres que les gusta vivir solas y en un lugar tan alejado de un buen centro donde se pueden realizar compras de todo tipo—explicó recargándose en la silla y dejando su cuchara sobre su plato vacío.

-Interesante--.

-Sí—asintió de acuerdo.

-¿Y si casa es muy grande?--.

-Más o menos—respondió no muy seguro—La casa en sí sería la mitad de esta, pero la cantidad de terrenos lo desconozco--.

-Comprendo—murmuró mirando los platos vacíos. Los tomó y se levantó--¿Entonces irás mañana para ayudarle?--.

-Eso planeo—respondió mirándola desde el comedor.

-¿A qué hora?—volvió a cuestionar.

-Al medio día, tampoco quiero ser yo quien la despierte—soltó una carcajada ante el pensamiento.

-Entonces, se levantará temprano para dejar órdenes a los trabajadores, ¿cierto?--.

-En efecto, mi querida Catleya—suspiró ahogando un bostezo—Y si me disculpas, me voy a acostar—añadió poniéndose en pie y mirar el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea. Las doce.

-Que duerma bien—decía ella mientras acomodaba los platos limpios en las alacenas.

-Gracias, igualmente—respondió ya en el segundo piso. Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Y él decía que se dormiría temprano para levantarse al alba. Cómo no. Se dio otra vuelta en la amplia cama, quedando de lado y destapándose, dejando su cuerpo expuesto a la brisa nocturna y la leve iluminación que proporcionaba la luna. Miró de reojo el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama y suspiró. Ya llevaba dos horas dando vueltas y nada de poder conciliar el sueño. Suspiró mientras se movía para poder quedar de espaldas y mirar el techo, mostrando su trabajado tórax. Definitivamente, tenía demasiada ansiedad y por lo tanto, no dormiría esa noche, de eso estaba seguro. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y maldecía su suerte y necedad.

* * *

Subía las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible. Había llegado un poco más temprano, para poder despertar al chico, quien posiblemente aún se encontraría dormido. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera y acercó su mano para tocar, cuando esta se abrió, pegándole un susto en el cual no pudo evitar soltar un grito y retroceder. Unos ojos azules la miraron sorprendidos y arrepentidos.

-Perdón, Catleya—dijo el chico saliendo, ya arreglado. Parpadeó sorprendida; eran poco más de las seis y él ya estaba despierto. Eso no era tan común en él. Lo miró de pies a cabeza. Un pantalón café, con una camisa beige de botones. Los primeros tres siempre abiertos. Botas cafés y su cabellos alborotado.

-Te despertaste temprano—murmuró.

-Sí, tengo unas cuantas cosas qué hacer antes de ir con ella—decía bajando las escaleras.

-Oh, Saito, por cierto, tengo algo qué…--no siguió, pues le chico ya no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que le escuchara—Se lo preguntaré después, de todas maneras, no es muy importante--.

* * *

Estaba terminando de acomodar una que otra cosa cuando escuchó un relinchido a la distancia. Al instante se giró y salió corriendo para abrir la reja. Aunque para cuando apuntó y apretó el pequeño botón rojo, el caballo ya se hallaba en el aire. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos molesta. Lo vio galopar hasta detenerse en la entrada y ella levantó las cejas, esperando una explicación. El ojiazul bajó del animal como si nada y la miró. Parpadeó un par de veces al no entender la cara que tenía. Así que no atinó a decir otra cosa…

-¿Qué?—gimió.

-¿Por qué no esperaste a que abriera la puerta?—gruñó.

-Ibas a… oh, perdón—se disculpó bajando la cabeza—Aunque no le veo nada de malo a mi manera de…

-¿En qué quedamos ayer?—gruñó—Nada de ataques--.

-Cierto, pero, te avisé que ya venía—se excusó.

-¿Un relinchido? Dios, qué aviso—murmuró sarcásticamente.

-JHmp, pero saliste—apuntó.

-¡Para abrir, demonios!—explotó—¡Ten consideración por el pobre caballo!--.

-Les hace bien mantener ejercitadas sus patas—bufó acariciando el lomo del mencionado.

-Claro—suspiró resignada—Pero la próxima vez, espera a que te abra--.

-No prometo nada—dijo riéndose.

-¡Saito!—exclamó con voz de molestia--¡Promételo!—ordenó esta vez.

-De acuerdo, pero no te enojes así--.

-¿¡Y entonces cómo quieres que me ponga!?—gritó dándose la vuelta—Eres un necio.

-Tú igual—gruñó para sí mismo—Bien, comprendo, pero ya no te enojes, ¿sí?—añadió con voz infantil

-¿Por qué?—preguntó apenas girando us cabeza para verlo.

-Te ves mejor cuando en tu rostro hay una sonrisa—admitió desviando levemente la mirada. No escuchó nada por parte de ella y se regañó a sí mismo por decir tales cosas en ese momento. Debía de estar demente.

-Eh, gracias—respondió después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo--¿Quieres pasar?—preguntó abriendo la puerta. El joven asintió y amarró su caballo a la barda de madera que estaba frente al pórtico y subió las escaleritas, entrando a la no muy grande casa de la muchacha.

Era bastante simple pero acogedor. Miró que la gran mayoría de los muebles estaban aún cubiertos por telas blancas. Miró a su alrededor un par de veces, antes de que la joven le llamara la atención.

-¿Con qué quieres comenzar?—preguntó recargada en la mesa.

-Con lo que quieras, es tu casa—remarcó.

-De acuerdo, entonces, con los sillones—dijo ella poniéndose en pie, pasar de largo al joven y jalar sin ningún reparo la tela, elevando una nuevo de polvo que por poco y los ahoga a ambos. Se escuchó una sinfonía de quejas y murmuraciones siendo entrecortadas por las continúas toses que a ambos azotaban—Creo que no fue buena idea jalarlo así—se quejó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Haber, veamos con el otro—dijo Saito quien se había recuperado un poco más rápido que ella. Tomó una orilla—Toma el otro lado y levantémoslo lentamente y lo sacudimos afuera, ¿quieres?—sugería y ella asintió, obedeciendo. Levantaron la tela lo suficientemente y se movieron hacia la puerta y ya estando afuera, sacudieron con fuerza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y no respirando; otra nube de polvo se elevó—Creo que tardaremos bastante—gimió mirando como la nube desaparecía.

* * *

-¡Terminamos!—exclamó la chica mirando al fin el piso de abajo sin ningún mueble oculto—Ahora, es hora de barrer y dejar este lugar reluciente—añadió caminando hacia la cocina.

-¿Eh?—murmuró cuando la vio salir con un par de escobas--¿Y eso?--.

-Esto querido, es con lo que vamos a barrer—decía entregándosela.

-¿Vamos?—gimió.

-Sí, vamos—ordenó mientras comenzaba a barrer, dejando al chico mirándola y después a la herramienta que tenía en mano. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como se las imaginó en la noche.

* * *

Se dejó caer en el duro suelo de madera y miró a la chica, quien aún seguía sacudiendo una que otra esquina. Ya pasaban de las seis y apenas habían terminado de arreglar la casa. Y no habían comido nada. Suspiró mientras la venía moverse, contoneando sus caderas y al parecer tararear una canción. Sonrió mientras ponía más atención en su ropa. Una falda blanca que le llegaba a la rodilla con unas sandalias cafés, una blusa igualmente blanca de tirantes, posiblemente sería de algodón y su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola. No traía ningún accesorio además de unos aretes dorados. Muy sencilla, pero increíblemente hermosa. Salió de su ensoñación cuando una mano se pasó frente a su campo visual.

-¿Qué sucede?—preguntó mirándola.

-Creo que es hora de comer, ¿no te parece?—cuestionó sonriendo.

-¿Cocinarás algo?—preguntó poniéndose en pie.

-Sí, y tú me vas a ayudar—dijo muy segura mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hasta la cocina.

-Eh, Louise, yo no soy nada bueno en la cocina—admitió con el nerviosismo bien marcado.

-Yo tampoco soy un as, pero estoy segura que si ambos trabajamos juntos, obtendremos algo comestible—decía mientras abría el refrigerador.

-Eso espero—rogó mientras hacía una mueca de sufrimiento.

* * *

-¿Y bien?—preguntó mirando como el chico acercaba su tenedor a la carne que recién habían terminado de asar. Tenía un color oscuro y soltaba un leve olor a quemado—Pruébala--.

-¿Por qué yo?—gimió.

-Por favor—rogó—Sólo una probadita--.

-Louise—se quejó tomando el pedazo—Tú también—ordenó mirándola.

-Oh, de acuerdo, miedoso—se burló partiendo un pedazo y sin dudarlo, metérselo en la boca y masticarlo. El chico la miró, tragó saliva, y también lo comió. Silencio total…

-Creo que, no está tan mal—murmuró tragando casi a fuerza y tomar un poco de agua.

-¡Arg!—exclamó ella tosiendo después de haberse pasado el pedazo—Creo que nos pasamos—murmuró riéndose—Si fuera cocinera, me moriría de hambre—admitió en un suspiro. Él la miró y también suspiró.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a mi casa a comer algo—dijo mirándola.

-¿Cómo? No…--se quejó avergonzadamente.

-Necesitas ingerir algo, bueno, comestible—decía mirando el pedazo de carne como si fuera veneno—Ven—dijo jalando la silla del a joven—Te invito a comer--.

-Saito, no quiero ser una molestia--.

-No lo eres—decía tomándola del brazo—Además, creo que sería buena oportunidad para que sientas lo que es montar.

-¿Qué?--.

* * *

-¡Oh por Dios!—gritó sujetándose con fuerza de la cintura del chico cuando el caballo saltó su barda sin problemas--¡Saito, estás loco!—chilló asustada.

-Pero si esto es lo mejor—decía riéndose de su reacción.

-Cállate—sollozó mientras sentía los continuos brincos que hacía el animal en su rápido trote de vuelta a la finca.

* * *

-¿Saito?—preguntó Catleya mirando al caballo entrar en el terreno. Parpadeó al ver una cabellera rosada tras la figura del chico. Su boca se abrió.

-¡Catleya!—exclamó bajando del animal para después ayudar a la aún aterrada Louise—Déjame presentarse a…--.

-¡Louise!—exclamó la mujer corriendo hacia la chica y abrazarla, sacando de su lugar al joven quien la miró sin comprender--¡Te he extrañado! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivías tan cerca?—preguntaba mientras al fin la miraba a los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero era una sorpresa—decía la otra, abrazándola.

-Haber, esperen, ¿se conocen?—preguntó de la manera más tonta posible. Como ignorando lo obvio del asunto.

-Oh, Saito, ella es mi hermana menor, Louise—decía su ama de llaves con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Her...Hermana?--.

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo. Me quedó corto. Pero es que si supieran por todo lo que pasé para recuperar una parte de lo que se perdió cuando se fue la luz. Hmp, fue algo tan traumante y doloroso. Pero esto fue lo que pude salvar de la máquina y mis recuerdos. Disfrútenla.**

**Perfectos.**

* * *

**Cáp. 03: Avances**

Parpadeaba más de lo normal, pasando su azulada mirada del cuerpo de su ama de llaves, al de su vecina. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de su enorme parecido. Estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente con su mano al ser tan despistado. Suspiró mientras se resignaba y aceptaba por completo el hecho de que eran hermanas. Antes de que abriera la boca, una increíble idea cruzó por su mente. Si ellas tenían parentesco, y vivían tan cerca, posiblemente Louise estaría viniendo muy seguido a la finca para ver a su hermana y pues, él encantado. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que Catleya fuera a la casa de su hermana para ayudarle. Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento. No la dejaría ir sola, podría pasar algo.

-¿Saito?—preguntó Louise pasando una mano frente a su cara, haciéndole reaccionar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te quedaste como shockeado cuando te dijimos somos hermanas, ¿Acaso es demasiado sorprendente?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-No, simplemente que nunca me lo imaginé--. Ella simplemente levantó una ceja, sin creérselo.

-De hecho, para que no te vuelvas a sorprender, tengo otra hermana—aclaró Louise poniendo una mano en su cadera—Somos tres en total--.

-¿Más grande?—preguntó mirándola.

-Sí, soy la menor—admitió con un poco de molestia--¿Por qué la pregunta?--.

-No, nada más—dijo en un tono que ni él mismo se creía. En menos de un par de segundos, sintió la rosácea mirada de la chica sobre su figura y tragó saliva.

-Bueno, ahora que ya está todo aclarado, ¿Desean comer algo?—preguntó Catleya intentando tranquilizar el ya muy cargado ambiente. Ambos jóvenes la miraron.

* * *

-¡Debiste avisarme!—exclamó Catleya mirando con enojo a su hermana—Hubiera ido a darte una mano—.

-Es que todo iba a ser una sorpresa, Saito me ayudó y sin contar que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que aquí vivías—respondió en su defensa Louise—Por cierto, ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste?—cuestionó levantando una ceja—Siempre nos decías que vivías en la ciudad, no en el campo--.

-¿Crees que nuestra madre hubiera aceptado de buena manera este estilo de vida?—preguntó como respuesta.

-No—fue todo lo que dijo, recordando el gran y largo sermón que le dio cuando le dijo que se iría a vivir lejos de ellos y la amenaza cuando dijo que al campo.

-Por lo que veo, su madre es una mujer de ciudad, ¿cierto?—decía Saito mirando sus ojos tristes.

-Sí—respondieron al unísono—Ella ha pasado su vida entera en la ciudad. Cuando éramos niñas nunca salíamos a los campos, siempre viajábamos donde hubieran tiendas y grandes edificios—explicaba Catleya mirando la mesa—Mi madre decía que esos lugares eran para los pobretones que no podían disfrutar de los placeres que trae el dinero—añadió apretando la tela de su falda.

-Siempre nos quejábamos por lo que decía y ella nos respondía que estábamos locas—decía Louise riendo al final—Pero a final de cuentas, por lo que veo, dos de sus tres hijas ya están viviendo en el campo—agregó sonriendo.

-Por cierto, Louise, ¿Qué ha sido de Eleonor?—preguntó la mayor, mirándola.

-Está aquí—decía con una va y viene—Hospedada en la casa familiar, con poco más de diez sirvientes—murmuró fastidiada—Y dudo mucho que venga—bufó.

-Oh, vendrá—agregó Catleya.

* * *

El Sol lentamente se ocultaba tras las montañas que bordeaban el valle, pero dentro de la casa parecían hacer caso omiso a este acontecimiento. Las tres personas que allí se encontraban, estaban muy ocupados en su conversación, en la cual trataban los temas del campo y una que otra fecha para ir a la ciudad. Aunque los planes parecían más armarlos el par de jóvenes que la ama de llaves, quien sólo se limitaba a verlos con cariño y sonreír o asentir cada vez que le preguntaban algo. Lo que por su mente pasaba era un total misterio para los otros dos individuos.

-¡Mañana!—chilló la chica mientras lo miraba con súplica—Por favor, quiero aprender a montar…--rogaba casi queriendo hincarse, pero aún tenía su orgullo. Y era demasiado como para echarlo a la basura.

-¿Estás segura?—preguntaba fingiendo no importarle. Pero la verdad, disfrutaba demasiado la cara de berrinche que hacía. Sin contar que ya se lo había prometido, así qué, ¿Cuál era el caso?—Sabes que puede ser peligroso…

-Me importa muy poco eso—respondió secamente—Por favor, Saito—volvió a rogar.

-Louise, lo que dice Saito es cierto, podrías lastimarte—remarcó Catleya mirándola con preocupación.

-Tendré cuidado—respondió mirándola un par de segundos antes de seguir con sus ruegos.

-Bien—dijo al fin el muchacho, con una sonrisa—Pero no seré un profesor amable--.

-¿Es una amenaza?—gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

-No…--dijo dejando la monosílaba al aire. Ella levantó la ceja, y ya estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Catleya la interrumpió.

-Está anocheciendo—murmuró mirando por la ventana, donde ya no se podía distinguir bien el jardín por la oscuridad que ya había caído.

-Debo irme—dijo la chica poniéndose en pie.

-¿No es ya muy tarde?—recalcó su hermana—Podrías quedarte, claro, si a Saito no le molesta—aclaró mirando al chico.

-No, en lo absoluto--.

-Pero lo que menos quiero es ser una molestia—respondió avergonzada.

-Y no lo eres—respondió rápidamente el ojiazul—Quédate—pidió sonriendo.

-¿Seguro?--.

-Sí, Louise--.

-Gracias—agradeció bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Te puedes quedar en cualquiera de las habitaciones—decía Saito poniéndose en pie_—"Incluso la mía, si lo deseas"_—pensó con perversidad, pero bloqueó instantáneamente dicho pensamiento—O con tu hermana, como lo desees—dijo mirando a la mujer, quien asintió.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias--.

* * *

Frunció el ceño mientras sentía como las frías gotas corrían por su cuerpo, relajando sus entumecidos músculos. Cerró levemente los ojos y suspiró. Tenía un buen rato bajo la regadera y aún no podía calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Se mordió el labio inferior, cerró las llaves con frustración y jaló la toalla que colgaba de la puerta corrediza y se la enredó en su cadera y salió, sintiendo el frío piso de mármol bao sus plantas. Soltó un suspiro mientras que de uno de los cajones sacaba una segunda toalla y comenzaba a secarse el cabello, para después, sin ninguna pena o preocupación, salir del baño y entrar en su habitación. No había peligro de que alguien entrara, ya era muy tarde como para que alguna de esas dos mujeres se encontrara despierta, sin contar que dudaba mucho que se atrevieran…

Soltando un suspiro, tomó su bóxer y se lo puso, para después extender la toalla en una silla. Con la otra tela, se iba secando el cabello mientras buscaba con la mirada el pantalón de su pijama. Ya encontrado, se lo puso y se metió en su cama. Se giró, quedando de frente al lugar vacío, justo a su lado. Y como todas las noches, la soledad le embargó, pero esta vez, con mucha más fuerza que nunca. Apretó los párpados, intentando bloquear esos dolorosos pensamientos, pero lo único que conseguía es más pena y sufrimientos. Sentimientos que por muy estúpido que pareciera, no conocía el por qué se encontraban tan clavados dentro de su corazón ¿Acaso sería, por que al fin está llegando el momento de sentar cabeza? Abrió sus ojos azules, embargado por el pánico. La simple palabra matrimonio le causaba escalofríos por toda su columna. Además de que, no se casaría a menos de que estuviera completamente enamorado. Y eso aún no le había sucedido con ninguna mujer. Cerró los ojos muy seguro de sus pensamientos, sin siquiera imaginarse, cuan equivocado se encontraba, pues una imagen de una chica de rosados cabellos surcó su cabeza justo antes de perderse en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

El continuo golpeteo contra la madera le despertó. Abrió perezosamente sus ojos mientras miraba confundido su entorno. Giró sus cansados ojos hacíale reloj, dándose cuenta de que apenas y eran las cinco de la mañana. Hizo una mueca de molestia mientras se enredaba nuevamente en las cobijas y buscar el concilio del sueño, cuando nuevamente esos golpes se escucharon. Maldijo en voz baja mientras se enderezaba y con el ceño sumamente fruncido miraba hacia la puerta y ya estaba a punto de gritar en protesta, cuando una suave y casi infantil voz resonó en su cabeza, borrando todo ápice de enojo que había brotado de él, reemplazándolo de una ansiedad.

-Saito, ¿estás despierto?—gimoteó desde el otro lado. Soltó una leve risa al escuchar tal cosa. ¿Quién no se despertaría con tales golpes? Soltando un suspiro alegre descendió de la cama y se puso en pie--¿Saito?—la escuchó volver a preguntar.

-Sí, estoy despierto—respondió acomodándose un poco la ropa y el cabello. Tendría que preguntarle el por qué de su visita a tales horas. Según sus creencias, las personas que habitaban en ciudad, acostumbraban levantarse hasta que el Sol estuviera lo suficientemente visible como para atravesar sus cortinas, no antes. Vaya que esta chica era distinta., sonrió al pensarlo, y por eso mismo, le era tan especial. Tronándose el cuello, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una sorprendida chica, que simplemente vestía un ligero vestido que le llegaba poco más de las rodillas, su pelo se encontraba suelto y andaba descalza. Esa, definitivamente, era la imagen más tierna que había visto en su vida. Más al ver como sus pálidas mejillas se teñían de un rosa, su corazón dio un vuelco, siendo apresado por la inexplicable necesidad de rodearla y estrecharla contra sí.

-Yo, bueno, Saito, lo siento, creo que…--decía desviando la mirada, con un tono rojizo. Abrió los ojos sin comprender—Vuelvo luego—decía ya alejándose. Soltó un gemido y se estiró lo suficiente como para tomarla de la muñeca e impedir su escape.

-¿Vuelvo luego?—pregunto repitiendo lo antes dicho—Mujer, ya me has despertado, ahora habla—ordenó severamente, más su mirada mostraba lo contrario. Ella lo notó y se sonrojó aún más—Louise…

-¿Me vas a enseñar a montar hoy, cierto?—preguntó aún sin mirarlo.

-¿Eh?—preguntó sorprendido--¿Era eso?—murmuró frustrado y ella se encogió—Ya te dije que si, pero no creo que quieras ir vestida así—dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza, fingiendo desinterés, aunque claro, grabando cada pequeño detalle en su cabeza.

-¿Qué debo de ponerme?—preguntó mirándolo al fin—De preferencia unos pantalones de tela gruesa y una blusa con la que te sientas a gusto. Y si tienes unas botas, mejor—añadió sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, iré a la casa por todo—dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ahora?—preguntó sin creérselo--¿No es muy temprano?--.

-Sí, pero cuanto más temprano sea, mejor, así se aprovecha más la luz del día—explicaba como si nada—Ahora…--dijo bajando la mirada, fijándose en la mano que le sujetaba--¿Me dejarías ir?—preguntó sin quitar la mirada de esa masculina mano, que muy dentro de sí misma, deseaba que él se negara a su petición y que la arrastrara a su habitación.

-Yo, oh sí, perdón—se disculpó soltándola. Ella fingió una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se giró, encaminándose hacia su cuarto, pero a la mitad del camino, se detuvo y se giró levemente hacia él, clavando sus ojos rosáceos en él, mostrando un leve brillo pícaro y sensual.

-Por cierto, cuidado con los pantalones—dijo guiñándole un ojo y perdiéndose de su vista. Parpadeó sin entender y bajó la mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de que el nudo apresurado que había hecho antes de abrir había durado bastante poco y ahora, los pantalones sólo pendían de los huesos de su clavícula, amenazando con caer y deslizarse por sus piernas. De hecho, en ese momento ya mostraban todo el resorte negro de los bóxers y el inicio de la tela gris. Tragó un poco de saliva y entró a su cuarto, imaginándose las mil y un ideas que pudieron haber pasado por la mente femenina de Louise al haberlo visto así.

* * *

-¿Sucedió algo, Saito?—preguntó Catleya al verlo bajar con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-No—respondió mirando a su alrededor--¿Y Louise?--.

-No ha de tardar, fue por unas cosas a la casa—respondió suspirando—Está muy entusiasmada con lo de montar, siempre ha sido su mayor anhelo y ahora que tiene la oportunidad, dudo mucho que la desperdicie--.

-Comprendo—dijo sentándose—Entonces, creo que en cuanto llegue, la llevaré al establo para que escoja un caballo—decía sonriendo—Y después la llevaré a los pastizales—explicaba ya armando su itinerario.

-¿Desayunarán aquí?—preguntó la mujer.

-Posiblemente algo ligero—respondió.

-Entonces prepararé una cesta para que se lleven—decía sonriendo, ya comenzando a sacar todo lo necesario.

-Gracias--.

* * *

-Acataste cada una de mis sugerencias—dijo al verla llegar, usando lo que él le dijo—Perfecto, así creo que no habrán quejas acerca de la incomodidad--.

-Jejeje—se rió mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Pantalón negro, una camisa azul marino con los primero botones desabrochados, unas botas cafés y su cabello alborotado y húmedo--¿A qué hora saldremos?--.

-En cuanto te acabes esto—dijo lanzándole una manzana y ella la atajó sin problemas—Necesitas tener algo en el estómago, comeremos en forma cuando lleguemos.

-Entendido—respondió dándole una mordida a la fruta--¿Y a dónde vamos?—preguntó inocentemente.

-Primero, a que escojas a un caballo—decía bajando del pórtico y caminar hacia el establo .Ella le seguía mientras seguía con la fruta, lo vio abrir ambas puertas de madera y observó asombrada el interior, siendo ambos recibidos con relinchidos y golpeteos en el piso—Aquí están…--.

-¡Ah, qué lindos!—chilló entrando para verlos—Nunca había visto tantos caballos y tan cerca—explicaba mirándolos y queriendo acercarse.

-Cuidado, tienden a morder cuando desconocen a al…--se cayó al ver como ella acariciaba a uno de ellos como si nada—Olvídalo—murmuró sonriendo—Le agradas—agregó.

-Es muy lindo—decía mientras le ofrecía lo poco de la manzana que le quedaba y el animal no se hizo del rogar.

-Eso lo podríamos considerar como trampa—bufó él—Te la tenías que acabar tú--.

-Oh, ya me había comido la mayor parte—respondió sin mirarlo—Además, ella tenía mucha más hambre que yo--.

-¿Cómo supiste…?--.

-Intuición femenina—respondió orgullosa—Y por que aquí dice "Iris"—agregó riéndose y él la igualó.

-¿La escoges?—preguntó al ver la rápido relación que ya había entablado con la yegua.

-Sí—respondió girándose.

-Entonces hazte para acá, mientras la saco y la ensillo.

-Bien—decía quitándose de la reja y verlo pasar, agacharse para quitar el seguro y tomar al animal por las riendas y con un pequeño jalón, incitarlo a salir--¿Podrías tomar esa silla'—preguntó indicándole la que estaba sobre la barda de madera. Ella asintió, tomándola y sorprendiéndose de lo pesada que era, más no se quejó y lo siguió en silencio. Ya afuera él ató al caballo a un poste—Espérame aquí—decía volviendo a entrar. No lo tuvo que esperar más de cinco minutos cuando ya salía con un caballo azabache tras él, con la silla sobre su lomo, más no sujeta.

-Bueno, empecemos con lo básico—decía acercándose—Ensillarlos—decía sonriendo— ¿O quieres brincar ese paso?--.

-No, sigue—decía mirándolo.

-Bueno, primero-decía acomodando la silla—Acomódala, que la pequeña protuberancia quede hacia delante—explicaba de la manera más sencilla posible, ella lo hizo con velocidad—Pasa las amarras por debajo del animal, y abróchalas, no las aprietes mucho o podrías incomodarlo y ten por hecho que se negaría a caminar si eso sucede—decía mientras que lo iba haciendo, lento, para que ella lo pudiera seguir--¿Todo bien?—preguntó.

-Sí—respondió--¿Y ahora?--.

-Subir—dijo suspirando—Para muchos la parte más complicada—gimió orando para que con ella fuera todo sencillo—Creo que te ayudaré en la primera—le dijo acercándose.

-Gracias—respondió mientras él se ponía al lado del caballo. Le extendió su mano y ella aceptó—Pon tu pie en los estribos e impúlsate hacia arriba, sujétate de la silla—decía mientras la sentía subir y al mismo tiempo se ponía tras ella por si las dudas—Bien Louise—dijo sinceramente al verla arriba sin problemas—Desataré las riendas y te las daré, el animal no se moverá a menos que tu lo incites a, ¿entendido?—. Ella asintió. Hizo exactamente lo dicho y fue hacia el caballo y subió rápidamente. Movió sus piernas y el animal caminó hasta que él jaló las riendas y lo detuvo al lado de la joven.

-Para dirigirlo, mueve las riendas, derecha, izquierda—explicaba—Para detenerlo, jala de ellas y si quieres girar jala las riendas hacia atrás y en la dirección deseada ¿entendido?—preguntó y ella asintió—Bueno, probemos—decía—Comencemos con nuestro paseo--.

Comenzó a andar, pero no la vio a su lado, giró su cabeza y la encontró buscando la manera de hacerlo andar. Oh, cierto, tonto, no le dijo como—Mueve un poco tus piernas, con tus talones presiona un poco en su estómago y andará—dijo y ella acató al instante y el animal igual.

-Gracias—dijo cuando ya estaba su lado—Estoy comprendiendo esto…--murmuró al hacerlo andar nuevamente y detenerla sin problemas justo donde su hermana los esperaba en el pórtico.

-Tomen, espero que les agrade—decía entregando la cesta—Cuídense mucho, por favor—rogó mirándolos a ambos.

-Gracias, Catleya—agradeció Saito tomando la pequeña canasta y ponerlo en su regazo, de una manera que no se deslizase con facilidad--¿Nos vamos?—preguntó mirándola.

-Sí—dijo sonriendo. Y como si aquello lo hubieran entendido los caballos, comenzaron a andar con un veloz trote, saliendo de la finca del joven Hiraga e internándose en el bosque, camino a los pastizales.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Continuará….**_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Espero que les guste. Perdón mi falta de palabras, pero estoy ocupada. ¡Adiós!**

* * *

**Perfectos**

* * *

**Cáp. 04: Formas**

El continuo golpe de los cascos contra el piso resonaba contra el silencio del bosque. Un conejo que se hallaba a la mitad del sendero salió despavorido al ver a los dos equinos pasar a velocidad por allí, saltando algún árbol caído o esquivando todo lo que se puede considerar un obstáculo. Faltaba poco para llegar a su destino. Un rayo de Sol les indicó la salida y ambos caballos salieron hacia la luz, encontrándose con un amplio espacio abierto, donde los pastos se encontraban altos y verdes y había uno que otro solitario árbol haciendo sombra.

-Jala de las riendas para detenerlo—dijo haciéndolo, y la chica obedeció. Ambos corceles caminaron un par de pasos antes de detenerse. El chico bajó y tomó una bocanada de aire freso--¿Y qué te ha parecido hasta ahora la lección?--.

-Muy interesante, profesor—dijo bajando sin necesitar de su ayuda.

-A este ritmo ya sabrás dominarlo todo en una semana--.

-Eso espero—admitió sonriendo, mientras juntaba sus manos tras ella.

-¿Y ahora?—preguntó mirando a su alrededor--¿Te apetecería comer?--.

-Claro—respondió sonriendo.

* * *

Se encontraban sentados sobre un pequeño mantel azul; los caballos estaban amarrados a unos cinco metros de distancia, pastando. La pequeña cesta estaba abierta y se podía apreciar que en su interior había tres recipientes y un termo.

-Veamos qué mando tu hermana—decía el chico sacando todo lo que en la cesta se encontraba. Fue abriendo cada una de estos, encontrándose desde fruta hasta platos más complejos para ser almuerzo.

-Eh, ¿cuánto tiempo tuvo para hacer esto?—preguntó Louise mirando lo que iban a comer.

-Menos de tres horas…

* * *

-¡Delicioso!—exclamó la chica, dejándose caer sobre la hierba—Hacía mucho que no probaba la comida de mi hermana, ha mejorado mucho…--.

-Sí, Catleya me sorprende cada días más--.

-Oye, Saito—decía girándose un poco para verlo--¿Qué haremos ahora?--.

-Lo que tú quieras…--murmuró sonriendo levemente, con un tono de voz que daba mucho a la interpretación. Y para su mala suerte, la chica lo comprendió en microsegundos.

-¿Qué?—gimió--¿En qué sentido lo estás diciendo?—gruñó enderezándose y bajando la cabeza, ocultando su mirar.

-¿Eh?—dijo mirando como las manos de ella temblaban y hacía muecas de ira—Del buen sentido, obviamente—respondió rápidamente--¿Por qué? ¿Tú como lo interpretaste?—preguntó fingiendo inocencia. Mala jugada. Mejor se hubiera quedado callado.

Uno de los recipientes fue a parar de lleno contra su cara con tal fuerza que en su vida hubiera pensado que fue una chica quien se lo lanzó. Perdió el equilibrio por el golpe y se fue de espaldas, quedándose rendido por unos minutos.

-¡Tonto!—exclamó poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia el caballo. Desató el nudo y subió en este. Ante el ruido, el chico alzó la cabeza, alarmado.

-¿A dónde vas?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Iré a dar una vuelta--.

-No conoces estos rumbos—señaló molesto.

-No me perderé, tengo un excelente sentido de orientación—decía jalando las riendas y moviendo sus piernas. El animal comenzó a caminar.

-¡Louise, espera! ¡Te acompaño!—exclamó poniéndose en pie lo más rápido que pudo, pero por más que lo intentó, ella ya le llevaba demasiada ventaja. Bueno, mientras no saliera de los prados, todo estaría bien. Miró levemente al cielo, notando como el Sol se ocultaba tras unas grisáceas nubes y después volteaba hacia donde la chica había ido. Si no regresaba en media hora, iría a buscarla.

* * *

Andaba lentamente, disfrutando de la brisa que mecía sus rosáceos cabellos. Tal vez había exagerado la reacción, pero de momento aún sentía la presión provocada por el enojo. Esperaría a que cediera, y después iría junto con el muchacho. Miró un par de árboles que lentamente se mostraban frente a ella, indicándole el final del prado y el inicio del bosque. Detuvo al caballo y giró su cabeza, mirando tras ella. Tenía tiempo de sobra, además de que su espíritu de aventura le incitaba a seguir con el camino. Sonrió y montada en el animal, entró en aquel bosque, que con la falta de luz, con cada minuto se volvía más tenebroso y peligroso.

* * *

Una gota cayó sobre su nariz, haciéndole cerrar sus ojos en forma de reacción. Una segunda cayó sobre su mejilla y se deslizó hasta su barbilla. Y así, haciéndole ponerse en pie, tomar la cesta, donde ya había guardado todo y caminar hacia el caballo. Eso le bastaba como razón para ir a buscarla. Lo que menos quería era tener que enfrentarse a caminos lodosos y deslavados. Y si era una tormenta eléctrica, los caballos se asustarían y se volverían briosos. Comenzó a preocuparse. Montó en el animal y salió rápidamente en su búsqueda, sintiendo como la lluvia comenzaba a mojar sus ropas.

* * *

-¿Eh?—gimió al sentir como las gotas comenzaban a caer seguidamente sobre su cabeza—Demonios..—murmuró golpeando levemente al caballo con las riendas, indicándole que fuera más rápido. Debía de buscar donde resguardarse.

* * *

-Mierda…--maldijo al ver que ella parecía no encontrarse en el prado. Debió de irse a resguardar en el bosque, pero…--De toda la maldita área, espero que no se haya metido en el sector recién afectado por el incendio—murmuró mirando. Aunque su respuesta llegó antes de lo pensado. A la entrada del bosque, se hallaban marcadas las pisadas del caballo—Louise… ¡Demonios!—gritó comenzando ya con la carrera. Los truenos comenzaban a escucharse sobre su cabeza.

* * *

-Necesito buscar donde, ¡Ah!—exclamó jalando las riendas, justo antes de que una rama cayera frente a ella. El animal comenzó a moverse inquieto y ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La desesperación la estaba dominando. De haber sabido que todo se complicaría a este grado, jamás se habría alejado de Saito. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro. Debía de volver o buscar una forma de salir de este bosque. Un fuerte trueno resonó y un relámpago golpeó la tierra. Ante este susto, no tuvo más remedio que gritar, presa del pánico. Golpeó al caballo en sus corvas y el animal salió corriendo despavorido. Ahora sí, todo estaba perdido.

* * *

-¡Louise! ¡Louise!—gritaba el chico, mirando en todas direcciones, guiándose simplemente por la poca luz que brindaba el cielo. Estaba muy preocupado. Por una vez en su vida debió de ser más terco y seguirla aunque ella se molestara y terminara tumbándolo del caballo. Si algo le pasaba, nunca se lo perdonaría. Entre toda la faena del bosque, pareció escuchar el galope de un caballo y se detuvo en seco, concentrándose, esperando que fuera eso. Un rayo y una silueta pasa a unos diez metros de él, apenas visible pero reconocible gracias a la larga melena que se movía--¡Louise!!—gritó yendo tras ella. Y lo peor de todo es que aquella joven parecía no escuchar sus desesperados gritos. Comenzó a ir más rápido, para así quedar a su altura e intentar frenarla. Lo más posible es que estuviera muy asustada y ni siquiera supiera como frenar al corcel. Ya estaba a menos de un metro, cuando inesperadamente cambio su rumbo--¡Louise!--.

_-¿Saito?—_pensó asustada y giró levemente la vista, viéndolo frenar a cuestas al caballo para seguirla--¡¡Saito!!—exclamó jalando las riendas, pero en lugar de frenar al caballo, hizo que se alzara en sus patas traseras--¡Kyyaa!--.

-¡No, Louise, sujétate!—gritó intentando llegar, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como ella caía de espaldas y soltaba un quejido--¡¡Louise!!—gritó llegando y sin pensarlo, bajar de un salto y sujetar al caballo para que no fuera a pisar a su caída compañera. Lo tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo bajo aquella situación y rápidamente se hincó junto a ella. Parecía estar despierta, pero muy adolorida—Louise, ¿estás bien?--.

-Saito—gimió abriendo los ojos.

-Shh, tranquila, no te muevas—decía poniendo su mano en su cabeza y apenas levantándola—Puedes haberte lastimado la columna, no hagas ningún movimiento—decía preocupado.

-Pero si sólo me duele mi cabeza—decía intentando enderezarse, pero los fuertes brazos del muchacho la detuvieron—Saito.

-Que no te muevas te digo—ordenó—Al menos no tan rápido—añadió suspirando—Poco a poco o podrías lastimarte más--.

-Bien—respondió ella enderezándose y sintiendo una leve punzada en el brazo, pero hasta ahí.

-Al parecer todo está bien—dijo aliviado—Tuviste mucha suerte, ha habido casos de personas que han muerto—señaló.

-Lo sé—gruñó intentando mover su brazo, pero aquel dolo le hizo soltar un quejido.

-Al parecer, no saliste ilesa—decía mirando su hombro—Déjame ver--.

-¿¡Qué!?--.

-Necesito ver si tienes alguna herida, un hueso dislocado o…--se cayó al verla—Solamente el hombro y brazo—dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien, pero…--murmuró mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué?--.

-¿Podríamos buscar un lugar donde no nos empapemos por completo, por favor?—gruñó, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, ocultando su sujetador que ya se estaba distinguiendo bajo la tela húmeda.

-Eh, sí—respondió nerviosamente—Creo que sé a donde podemos ir--.

* * *

-Pero si es….—gimió la chica mirando el lugar. Un imponente lago se hallaba frente a ellos, y más en el fondo, se escuchaba el ruido de una cascada. Jamás pensó que fuera ha haber un lugar así—Increíble--.

-Ven, detrás de la cascada hay una cueva, nos podemos refugiar ahí--.

-Como digas—respondió siguiéndolo, jalando el caballo consigo.

-Te advierto que te vas a mojar—decíale, haciendo una broma.

-¿De veras?—gritó ella, señalando todo a su alrededor y a la torrencial tormenta que les caía encima--¡No me había dado cuenta! Además, un poco más de agua no le hace daño a nadie ¿¡No!?--.

-Tranquila…--pidió pasando tras la cascada, sintiendo nuevas gotas salpicarle—Cuidado, puede estar resbaloso--.

-Lo sé, lo sé—decía siguiéndolo, mirando de vez en cuando al caballo. Al entrar, se encontró con una cueva de no más de cuatro metros de ancho. Parpadeó un par de veces—Saito, ¿estás seguro de que cabremos todos aquí?—bufó mirando como acomodaba a su caballo al fondo.

-Sí—respondió—Ahora ven, que tengo que revisar una herida--.

-Ah…. —gimió mirándolo.

-Louise, por favor—pidió acercándose.

-Bien, pero voltéate--.

-Vaya exageración—bufó dándose la vuelta--¿También quieres que cierre los ojos?—preguntó irónico.

-¡Cállate!—gritó ella desabotonando el segundo botón.

-¿Ya?--.

-Sí, ya terminé—dijo haciendo una mueca. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando sintió los penetrantes ojos azules del chico sobre ella. Tenía su brasa sobre su pecho, cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo—No me mires así—ordenó al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera había parpadeado.

-Hmp, bien—decía acercándose lentamente. Se sentó tras ella para no incomodarla más y comenzó mirando el brazo y después el hombro. Notó una pequeña hematoma, que recién estaba adquiriendo su tonalidad. Acercó su mano y tocó levemente, escuchando un quejido por parte de ella—Espero, déjame ver si no tienes alguna fractura—decía tocando levemente y apretando, buscando alguna anomalía.

-Duele—gimió cerrando los ojos.

-Tranquila—pidió quitando sus manos—Sólo fue el golpe—suspiró aliviado—Si que has tenido mucha suerte—repitió.

-Gracias—dijo sonriendo--¿Ya me puedo poner mi blusa?--.

-No--.

-¿Cómo?—exclamó retrocediendo levemente. Lo vio ponerse en pie y tembló—Saito, ¿Qué…?--.

-Voy por un poco de crema desinflamante—decía como si nada--¿Por qué?--.

-Oh, ya…--murmuró suspirando. Vaya mente la suya….

* * *

-Gracias por todo, Saito—decía ella acomodándose el cabello, que con los movimientos durante la tormenta, se le había desatado y enredado.

-No hay de qué—respondió sonriendo--¿Tienes frío, cierto?—preguntó viéndola tiritar levemente.

-Un poco—respondió abrazándose a sí misma.

-De haber sabido, también traemos una frazada o por lo menos un suéter—decía suspirando.

-Jeje, sí—decía temblando.

-Oh, bueno, no hay otra opción--.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó mirándole ponerse en pie--¿Qué piensas hacer?--.

-Calentarnos—dijo hincándose frente a ella.

-¿¡Que….!?—se cayó al sentir como era jalada hacia sus brazos y ser estrechada contra su pecho. Sus brazos la rodearon por la espalda y su cabeza descansó sobre su hombro. Pudo sentir su respiración meciendo sus cabellos y el aroma a hombre, incrementado por la lluvia, llenar sus fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos, olvidándose del hecho de que se encontraban solos en una cueva y que un hombre le estaba abrazando tan protectoramente; sólo se concentró en el hecho de que su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho y fundirse con el de aquel chico. Sin pensárselo más, sus brazos le abrazaron también, pasándose bajo los de él y rodeándole también por la espalda. Y dejarse llevar por aquel hipnotizante momento.

* * *

-Louise…--murmuraba una preocupada mujer, mirando por la ventana—Ya se retrazaron, espero que no les haya pasado nada malo—decía apretando la cortina. La tormenta ya casi había cedido y sólo quedaban las pocas nubes grises que descargaban sus últimas gotas de lluvia—Eh…--murmuró viendo un par de siluetas acercándose—Gracias a Dios…--murmuró al reconocerlos.

* * *

-Ya casi llegamos—decía Saito mirando hacia atrás, viendo que la chica le seguía muy de cerca, montada en el cabalo al igual que él.

-Sí, qué bueno—suspiró sonriendo—Este día ha sido extenuante, jamás pensé que las lecciones fuera así.

-¿Lecciones?—preguntó—Vaya, así que tomaste como lecciones todo lo vivido hoy--.

-Sí, aprendí que no debo dejarme llevar por el pánico—explicó sonriente.

-Muy cierto—dijo—Pero por si las dudas, mejor nunca te alejes mucho—pidió poniendo un semblante afligido—Con esta experiencia me ha bastado para no dejarte ningún caballo hasta que hallas aprobado con una nota máxima--.

-Oh, de acuerdo—bufó haciendo una mueca.

-¡¡Louise, Saito!!—exclamaba la pelirosa, saliendo de la casa y esperándolos en el pórtico, extendiendo su mano y moviéndola.

-Catleya…

-Será mejor que no le digamos nada—decía Louise bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?—preguntó el chico.

-Si sabe de todo esto, jamás me dejará volver a montar--.

-Oh, comprendo—dijo el chico--¿Y entonces, qué le dirás respecto al golpe?--.

-Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente--.

-Bien, pero si se entera, a mí no me metas con tus pequeñas mentirillas, ¿comprendido?--.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas…

-Por cierto…--decía el c hico deteniéndose antes de llegar--¿Mañana quieres ir a conocer el pueblo?--.

-¿Pueblo?—repitió. Sí, cuando llegó recuerda haber pasado una pequeña villa—Sí, claro--.

-Perfecto, entonces mañana, temprano—decía sonriendo, pero rectificó—A las diez—añadió al recordar que ella era de las que cuando les decías temprano, iba en serio.

-Bien, entonces, mañana nos vemos--.

-Sí, pero creo que te debo una comida, por lo de tu golpe--.

-¿Eh?—preguntó—Está bien—accedió—Siempre y cuando mi hermana cocine.

-Bien, pero algún día te sorprenderé con mi destreza culinaria--.

-Lo que digas, Saito…

-¡Lo digo en serio!—exclamó al verla alejarse.

-Sí, Saito…--decía sin prestarle atención.

-Eres una….

-Guárdate tus comentarios o esta vez te doy con un florero—le dijo riéndose. Él se quedó perplejo. ¿Desde cuando su relación de vecinos había pasado a una "amistad" tan cercana y cerrada? Sonrió para sus adentros y la siguió, entrando en el pórtico. A pesar de todo, este había sido un magnífico día….

-

-

-

**_Continuará…_**

* * *


End file.
